Exercise equipment of various types have been common for many decades. Such devices are available for exercising any muscle group of the body. Many different shapes and configurations are available.
There are devices that purport to be portable, and some devices are constructed so as to be mounted on a door or door frame. None of these devices, however, is both simple in its construction and versatile in its use.
One particular portable door mounted exercise apparatus is disclosed by McFall (U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,205). It utilizes upper and lower bases, which are connected together and suspended from the door by means of mounting straps. A plurality of pulleys are provided in each base and elastic cords are mounted between aligned upper and lower pulleys. Attachment eyelets are at each end of the cord to simplify attachment of an exercise handle.
A first difficulty with the door mounted apparatus of McFall is that it is not simple and easy to install on a door. Another problem is that it does not disclose elastic cords of different elasticities. Further, because of the construction with pulleys, it is a complicated and bulky device. It also does not provide for a wide range of exercise activities, as the cords may be pulled in only a limited number of directions.
Zito (U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907) provides a door mounted weight lifting apparatus. Pulleys are suspended from the top of the door and cords pass through the pulleys. On the end of the cord, a weight is suspended and a handle is connected on the other end of the cord. The only way to change the tension is to change the weight. Further, there is again only a limited range of motion that is possible with this device.
Franklin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,805) discloses another type of portable exercise device. It includes elastic cords with handles, but it provides only a limited range of motion for exercise. Further, the elastic cords are of the same elasticity, so the tension provided is the same. To change the tension, the spring and/or the exercise bar must be changed.
Wilkins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,683) discloses an exercise strap which may be moved from one location on a door to another. In any one location, however, it cannot provide a full range of exercises. Further, the cord is only of a predetermined elasticity and the strap or cord would need to be changed in order to effect a change in the tension.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to provide a simple and easy to use device, which provides a wide range of exercise motions to many different muscle groups.